The black,the white and the grey
by xXDominique WeasleyXx
Summary: The world is filled with winners and the losers. It is the winners that decide what is black and white while losers maintain the grey. The world is filled with prejudice and the constant need to tip the balance. With the arrival of a competition between the houses the next generation tested on what is black and white and are shaken at what they find in the grey.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The world is made of winners and losers. It is the winners that write the history and those that lose will continue to lose and suffer until they win back what is theirs. Hatred is learnt before baby talks and walks. Children are vicious creatures that pray on the weak to make themselves strong. This is never stopped children grow into adults use what they learn and what starts as pushed and tripped in corridors turns into hexes thrown across battlefields. There needs to be a break in the pattern or history continues to repeat itself until there is no one left but the winners. But is there a winner when there is no losers?


	2. Chapter 1

Scorpius was awoken to the sound of crashing, "Elf! Would be careful of the china it is delicate or I'll see to the end of your meaningless existence!" The fifteen-year-old grumbled and attempted to roll over back to sleep until the noise became louder. "Lucius, if you continue to mistreat the house elf the agency will refuse to let this house have anymore!" his mother tried to reason with his grandfather, however redundant it was. His father's voice broke the argument "Father why don't you wait in the dining room and the elf will bring the food though"

"Draco, He is getting worse they will revoke the house elf's and where would we be?"

"He cannot help how he is."

"Sort it Draco or I will" "Rooty would you mind waking Scorpius for breakfast the boy sleeps far too long into the morning."

When Rooty popped into his room, Scorpius was already moving around his room dressing in aims of pleasing his mother hoping not to cause anymore arguments between his family.

"Mistress sent Rooty in to wake master Scorpius and tell breakfast was being served" Scorpius spun round adjusting his tie as he surveyed the new house elf. She wore the same uniform as the last which consisted of a baby blue button up vest and a small hat placed on its head between its abnormally large ears each marked with an emblem of 2 house elf's stood together one old and decrepit, the other young and vibrant. This had been their 5th elf in the space of his summer. Each elf leaving when his grandparents came to visit, it was noted with the house elf agency that his grandfather did not comply with the new rights the elf's has gained.

Scorpius thanked the elf and started his walk to the dining room. Seated at the head of the table was his father conversing quietly with his grandmother on his left-hand side while his grandfather sat stoic in his chair at the end of the table and watched the door waiting for the elf to appear. He took a seat next to his mother and inquired after his cousin "Where is Lillianna this morning?"

His mother looked up from her food and sighed "She will be down soon; she was trying to convince your aunt to come to breakfast but she refused"

Scorpius scoffed and started on his bacon, it was no secret that his aunt was a recluse considering what had befallen his uncle Theodore Nott. His aunt seemed more dedicated to her misery rather than suffering from it. She had wanted Lillianna to be the same in that respect however Lilli had no time for her mother and her sadness. She only checked to make sure the woman was breathing as a favour to his mother than out of compassion. As if on cue Lillianna walked into the room and took the vacant seat next to him. She was grumbling under her breath as she helped herself to the food on the table.

His aunt and his cousin had lived with him since Theodore's 'accident' which was the same year Scorpius was born.

"She isn't feeling well again today Lillianna? His mother enquired.

"No. She maintains she is too weak to move and therefore will not accompany us to Diagon alley today. "

"Will you accompany us Uncle Draco?" Lillianna raised an eyebrow towards Draco and Scorpius scoffed under his breath. Even though his father like most of family didn't feel comfortable with going out in pulling unless for important events such as seeing him and Lillianna to Hogwarts but the children found fun in trying to bait the man. Due to the nature of the situation the dynamic between the family members was different to any Malfoy unit that had been previous. Being a frighten and scared girl of 3, Draco took to nurturing as best he could when their young ward was thrusted upon him and his young wife who were already trying to adjust to their new baby. Though never an openly loving or tender figure he had hoped that his children were aware of how much he cared for them.

"No I have not the time" rolling his eyes at them and returning to the conversation he was having with Narcissa.

Rooty entered back in the room "Letters Madame. Letters master Scorpius and mistress Lillianna" Astoria got up to receive the letters and handed them to the children.

Dear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Please find enclosed your supplies list for 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also I congratulate you on becoming the new 5th year prefect for Slytherin please report to the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts express to be given details of your role and scheduling. I need not inform you of the importance of this role and hope you will be a credit.

Furthermore, the is to be an announcement at the welcoming feast about changes and exciting things happening at Hogwarts this year.

Fillius Flitwick

(Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Dear Lillianna Morgana Nott,

Please find enclosed your supplies list for your 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need not remind you of the importance of this year as you will be studying your NEWTs. Also you are to continue your duties as a 7th year prefect for Slytherin please report to the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts express to be given details of scheduling.

Furthermore, the is to be an announcement at the welcoming feast about changes and exciting things happening at Hogwarts this year as a 7th year you will be eligible to participate. Good Luck.

In addition, the extra-curricular Charms club will be running again thanks to the dedication of professor Terry Boot, he looks forward to your contribution to the club again this year.

Fillius Flitwick

(Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

"I've been made the new Slytherin prefect" Scorpius proclaimed as he pulled the badge from the envelope. His mother pulled him into a hug and from over her shoulder he saw his father's proud smile before it was hidden away again.

"So you should be Scorpius! Anything less and you'd be a disgrace to the name of Malfoy" His grandfather grumbly voiced his opinion from the other side of the table.

Rolling his eyes at his grandfather he pulled away from his mother and looked over to Lillianna "What about you Lilli, head girl this year?"

Lillianna scoffed and rolled her eyes at him "No Scorpius, id assume Longbottom got the position. Anyways I am the 7th year prefect and have far too many dedications than chasing the hoard up and down the castle."

All of Slytherin had taken to calling the children of the Potter-Weasley clan the hoard because of how many of them there was. It was polite considering what people had taken to call him and his housemates. But the hoard seemed to dominate their surroundings, though he hadn't been insulted by them personality they were never overly polite to him ether. On his first day in Hogwarts he expected a fight between himself and Albus Potter as that what everyone was expecting them to do. So when he was thrown to the floor by Maxwell Thomas he hadn't expected Potter to come to his aid; but he did. Though him and Potter didn't communicate and more openly ignored each other it was better than having to fight over a grudge that wasn't even theirs.

"May we be excused?" Lillianna enquired not caring for an answer as she grabbed hold of Scorpius' jacket and pulled him from his chair.

When they were out of ear shot the others "you need to change". Scorpius looked down at this outfit of shirt, tie, dress robes and decided to agree as he never knew when a certain Gryffindor maybe around and change into more casual but never to casual.


	3. Chapter 2

Albus Potter was awoken similarly that morning by sound of crashing but not of china but of bodies on top of him. "Albus! Get up! Come on, we're going to Diagon alley to get supplies!" blinking sleep away Albus peered blearily at the hazy sight of his sister bouncing on top of him. "Lily! We haven't even received our letters yet, go wake up James!". Albus mumbled after kicking the red head to the floor and rolling over intending to go back to sleep. Lily huffed from the floor and then went shouting down the corridor to get their brother.

Albus mumbled as he threw his covers off and started to route through his room for clothes when "Lily! Would you get off!" Albus rolled his eyes and decided on the t-shirt with less creases. Albus secured his glasses on his head and was meet in the hallway by James. James looked much like his namesake however with subtle differences, James had dark hair however his didn't stick up in wanted places like Albus and their fathers and brown eyes sparked with mischief. James was already changed with jeans barely on and a t-shirt rumpled on his athletic frame.

"BOYS! Breakfast!" shouted their mother. The boys looked at each other than tumbled down the stairs tripping over each other on the way down. Harry walked out of his study to see his sons tangled up; he helped them up and the 3 men talked into the kitchen.

Ginny Potter was the stove waving her wand around while muttering under her breath. Plates were flying to the table along with bowls of food. Ginny sat at the table and watched her family wolf down the food; laughing quietly at their behaviour.

A tap on the window caused the family to look up; Lily went to retrieve the letters from the owl's leg and give it some treats from the bowl.

Dear Lily Luna Potter,

Please find enclosed your supplies list for 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As this is your 3rd year there is a slip attached to be signed by a parent or guardian to allow you to visit the Hogsmead village, I remind you that these visits are privilege and not a right. I wish you well in your next year at Hogwarts.

Furthermore, the is to be an announcement at the welcoming feast about changes and exciting things happening at Hogwarts this year.

Fillius Flitwick

(Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Dear Albus Severus Potter,

Please find enclosed your supplies list for 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also I congratulate you on becoming the new 5th year prefect for Gryffindor please report to the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts express to be given details of your role and scheduling. I need not inform you of the importance of this role and hope you will be a credit.

Furthermore, the is to be an announcement at the welcoming feast about changes and exciting things happening at Hogwarts this year.

Fillius Flitwick

(Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Dear James Sirius Potter,

Please find enclosed your supplies list for your 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need not remind you of the importance of this year as you will be studying your NEWTs. Also you will continue your role as Quidditch captain.

Furthermore, the is to be an announcement at the welcoming feast about changes and exciting things happening at Hogwarts this year as a 7th year you will be eligible to participate. Good Luck.

Fillius Flitwick

(Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

"I'm a prefect!" Albus exclaimed. James turned and studied his brother feeling a touch of resentment that he never achieved being a prefect and didn't get head boy like his name sake. Shrugging the feelings off he thought what was going to be announced. Albus was smiling as much as he idolised his father it was nice to be different from his father in something. "Dad can you sign my slip, please?" Harry wasted no time and signed it and returned it back to his daughter.

"Looks like we're off to Diagon Alley, ill floo Hermione and Ron to see if their ready" Ginny walked to the floo; as the children dispersed to get ready while Harry cleaned up from breakfast. Preferring to wash up by hand it gave Harry time to think, he caught the sadness in James eyes and thought of how he could help but came up short.

He had finished just as they were thundering down the stairs again, grabbing his cloak he met them by the fireplace. After several green flames the Potter family was tumbling through the leaky cauldron fireplace. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them, Rose rushed over to Albus and started discussing prefect duties. James rolled his eyes at the pair and walked slightly ahead of the group. Harry walked to catch up with him while throwing and an arm round his shoulder "Why don't we take a trip to Quality Quidditch supplies?" James couldn't help the smile and nodded. James turned to his brother "You coming Albus?", Albus looked quite happy to be away from the prefect talk and hurried to catch up with his father and brother. The others went off in search Flourish and Blotts to buy textbooks.

Once at the store James felt the tension earlier melt away as he studied new brooms that was brought out this year. Not wanting to spoil his children Harry was fair he brought the boys a new broom in when there was broken. Harry was aware that James; Lighting bolt was starting to show sign of age. He looked at the new one in the window the Thunderbolt was supposed to be faster than its predecessors designed by Oliver Wood. While the boys were distracted Harry went over to the counter "Would you be able to have this mailed to my son before their first match."

"That would be fine Mister Potter, any special requirements?"

"I have a few" With a smirk thrown over his shoulder at this son, Harry wrote the features he would like added to the broom.

Walking back to his sons "ready to go boys?". James tore his eyes away from the broom and picked up some fresh polish and they left to meet the others.

On their way back, Albus talking animatedly with James he wasn't watching were was going and collided with a person. Albus spun and caught the hand of the person before they could fall and looked into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius looked much like his father which blonde hair that was short and quaffed that seemed to sit exactly where he wanted it to. He was half a head taller than Albus however he was leaner with less bulk. They were both Seekers for their respective teams but didn't talk due to their different circles. Scorpius coughed and pointed down to their hands, Albus quickly shot his hand back. To avoid the awkwardness Scorpius quickly shuffled around Albus and continued on his way with his cousin Lillianna and mother. Albus watched them leave and saw Lillianna look back at him then back to Scorpius then smirking.

"She so wants me" James said dreamily. Albus and Harry shook their heads, all of last year James had tried to get the girl to notice him, the only attention he got was when Lillianna set his books on fire and charmed the smoke to spell insults. James like all Potters were nothing but persistent.


	4. Chapter 3

Kings Cross like every 1st of September was bustling, with wizards and muggles alike. "Were going to be late! Exclaimed Ginny helping push Lily's trolley through the barrier the boys shuffled through afterward.

"James no trouble and please focus on your NEWTs" Ginny levelled with James, the teen in question rolled his eyes but hugged his mum and dad in turn.

"Good luck on for this year, I know you will be a great prefect" Harry said as he hugged his youngest son.

"Have fun in Hogsmead and remember to write" After hugs, James grabbed his and Lily's trunks and the Potter siblings loaded and looked for their siblings along the scarlet train.

Further still on the platform the Malfoys were saying goodbye to their son and ward. Astoria hugged both children. Draco stood awkwardly looking around and put his hand on each of their shoulders and wish them luck. They got on the train and went their separate ways.

Scorpius found his friends in a compartment:

Matthew Zabini was the younger brother of Zach Zabini; Lillianna's friend, they both had the same tan skin and dark hair and was charismatic, he tended to do the talking for the group.

Kian Finnegan had his legs up on the seat, Kian was a year above the rest, he was mute but manage to communicate with writing and sign language. The other boys had learnt sign to accommodate Kian.

Scorpius sat down next to Matt, "How was your summer?"

"Not bad, you?"

"My grandfather nearly managed to get us blacklisted from the House Elf agency" Scorpius informed them causing a laugh from the other boys. "You Kian?"

Kian rolled his eyes then signed "shit". The boys laughed.

"I have to go to the prefect's compartment" Scorpius said as he started putting on his robe, Matt laughed and said "Do you know who's the female prefect?"

Scorpius shook his head "I'll let you know" With a wink we left the compartment in search for the prefect compartment.

Scorpius was early and there was only a small group inside, the head boy was already there Lucas Boot who was in Ravenclaw and he was sat next to the head girl Alice Longbottom from Hufflepuff. The compartment was twice the size of a normal with seats on ether wall and another 2 rows of seats back to back in the middle of the compartment.

Scorpius took a seat on the back wall and waited for the other people to come in. Next to come in was Lola King, she sat down next to Scorpius "were going to be prefects then". Scorpius shuffled away; Lola was ambition and it was no secret she wanted to marry up in the world. Albus walked into the compartment with the rest of his cousins that were prefects: Dominique Ravenclaw 6th year and Rose. Albus looked over to Scorpius and quickly sat down on the centre seats. Lillianna and Zach hurried in just as the heads were about to start. They sat down next to Scorpius and Lola after throwing a dirty look to the girl.

Alice started "Ok, we are here to arrange the scheduling for the next term"

Lucas Followed after "You are to patrol in pairs, this is the router and will be set up in the prefect's bathroom and the houses common room"

"Check this now as this in an effect from tomorrow" Once finished Alice passed the sheet around the group. Once it was handed to Scorpius he looked for his name and saw multiple duties with Lola rolling his eyes he passed the sheet along.

When finished the prefects started to dispersed, Albus watch Scorpius slip away as if ghost past people. Rose caught his arm and they walked back to the compartment that held most of their family. The compartment was small so many people were sat on the floor.

James looked up "How was the meeting?"

"Very informative! I'm much looking forward to being a prefect" Rosie preened as she sat next to Hugo. Albus just shrugged and next to lily and launched into a conversation with her. James went back to planning his next prank with Fred.

The Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmead station and the students got off and into the carriages. Scorpius smiled at the sight of the castle appearing from the clouds; feeling at home.

The students walked through the great hall and sat at their respective tables. Once seated Headmaster Flitwick stood and the room fell silent.

"I suppose your all wondering what are announcement is" Flitwick announced he waited a beat before starting again.

"This year Hogwarts will host a tournament between the Houses, the tasks will include the school subjects and the winner will receive 100 Gallons as well as an apprentice with any career of their choosing."

The school erupted with chatter, Flitwick silenced them again "There will be a champion from each house and this will be decided by entering your name and a sample of blood into this box and this is charmed to recognise only blood of the person whose name is written on the paper this also determines the person's age. Champions must be a 6th year or 7th year only".

The box appeared in front of the staff table. James looked at the box in awe and was determined to enter.

"Now to eat" The raise of his arms the food appeared before the students. Tearing into his dinner James couldn't get the tournament of his mind, he looked to Fred who looked like he was vibrating with excitement.

At the Slytherin table the 7th year students had a quite dignified excitement. Professor Pucey had started handing out the slips of paper to the students that wanted one. Zach and Lillianna both took a slip. When she wrote her name she pressed her finger to the black of the lip of paper and winched when it extracted the blood turning the slip red and her writing white. Zach had also finished they both walked up to the box, she dropped her slip in and watched it disappear in the black emptiness of the box. Once she stepped away she looked up into eyes of James Potter looking the most serious she had ever seen him. Once he dropped his slip in the box, the Gryffindor table erupted with noise and the smirk appeared but as he swaggered back to his table. Rolling her eyes, she walked back to her table with Zach.

Flitwick watched the students come and go to the box, he was excited for the tournament. A test for students to compete as practise what they learn.


	5. Chapter 4

Scorpius woke as usual to sound of Matt snoring up a storm. He threw his curtains open and started to pull on his uniform. On his way from the door, he stopped spun round. "Wingardium Leviosa" Scorpius levitated the jug of water and slowly poured it on Matt's face. The boy spluttered and shot up. "Come on Matt, breakfast!" Scorpius quickly ran out to the common room. Matt followed shortly after casting a drying charm on his hair and trying to style it, throwing a dirty look to the other boy they walked out to breakfast.

The great hall was half full with bleary eyes students, they were woken by the arrival of owls. An owl landed in front of a sleepy James Potter, blinking awake he recognised the owl as Cora; Teddy's owl.

 _Hi James,_

 _Harry told me it's your first Quidditch match as captain. I'll be in Hogsmead and thought I'd pop in and watch the match. Good luck against Slytherin and remember to keep watch._

 _Teddy_

James laughed and tucked the letter into his robe pocket. Albus was just sitting down "Teddy is coming to the match today"

"That's great!" Albus smiled and turned to Lily.

James got up along with Fred and leisurely walked to changing rooms. Passing along the wall of champions. The wall of champions was a wall that had pictures dedicated to the teams who have one the Inter-House Quidditch cup each year. James' tradition since his first Quidditch game was to go to the wall and look for the pictures of his father and grandfather which seemed to bring him luck. 1976 had a victorious Gryffindor with James Potter front and centre all messy haired and beaming arm and arm with Sirius Black. James had a quaffle tucked under his other arm and Sirius had a beaters bat gripped loosely in his hand by his side. The picture moved and the boys turned to each other grinning. Professor McGonagall also in the picture smiled smug and proud of her team. Further along the row he stopped on his uncle Charlies picture and passed on until he reached his fathers. The first time his father won the Quidditch cup his dark haired head barely reached the shoulders of the Weasley twins but had a huge smile and proudly had the snitch clutched in his hand. McGonagall again with the same proud look. The next time his father was older standing as captain though the light in his eyes was gone and left them hard. This was reflected in every player; these were children at war. James continued on and once in the changing rooms started shrugging out of his clothes.

Albus was late as once in, most of the team were ready. He quickly pulled on his uniform and joined the team in stretches. Albus watched as the Slytherin team walked on to the pitch. He picked out Scorpius straight away walking in tandem Finnegan and Zabini both beaters with they were swinging their brooms round their bodies.

Madam Hooch called both teams into a line and the players took turns shaking hands. Scorpius mostly avoided this a people tended to not shake his hand. Albus however walked up to him and shook his hand every game they played. After each player kicked off up into the air.

Not long into the game Gryffindor was 70 – 40 over Slytherin. James had spotted Teddy cheering in the stands. Albus was keeping watch for the snitch and was flying higher than the rest of the players. He was watching Scorpius as he flew round the pitch in a figure of eight above the players. A glittering light caught Albus eyes and he dove down after it. Scorpius fell behind him and was chasing him. A crack of a beaters bat had the seekers turning the heads, a bludger was chasing them. Peeling off in separate directions the bludger collided with another incoming bludger. The balls crashed together then bouncing back into the two seekers. Albus had manged to right himself in time to see Scorpius slip from his broom. Albus surged forward and grabbed a hold of the back of his robes and pulled him onto his own broom as the boy fell unconscious. Scorpius' broom tumbled down to the floor and shattered on landing. Flinching Albus started to get dizzy and safely landed on the floor as the whistle blew. Scorpius was grabbed by Vincent Goyle and was surrounded by his team. Albus soon had his face on Rose's hands as she tried to see any injures on him. "I'm fine" He insisted trying to crane his neck to see the other boy.

Scorpius awoke the white curtains of the hospital wing and Lillianna holding his hand.

"Lilli?" The brunette lifted her head and smiled at him.

"You gave me a fright Scorp" swatting at his hair playfully.

"What happened?" he enquired.

"You were hit by bludger, from Weasley but Potter managed to pull you on his broom"

Scorpius blushed slightly "Oh". Lillianna quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I better get back to the dorms, Pomfrey said you are to stay in here tonight and will go back to classes tomorrow"

She hiked her bag over her shoulder and with a wave she slipped between the drapes. Scorpius leant back against his pillow and resigned to boredom of the hospital wing alone. He was just drifting of when he saw the curtains twitch.

Scorpius opened his eyes blearily. He could hear someone breathing fairly heavy.

"Hello?" He heard the intake of breath. "Anyone there?"

He heard the shuffling of feet but he flung his arm out and caught the feel of fabric and pulled. The fabric in his hand revealed a blushing and messy haired Albus Potter.

"Sorry for disturbing you, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Scorpius smiled "I'm fine and I have you to thank for that" he handed the fabric back to the other boy.

"James went mental at Fred for bludger" Scorpius nodded however knew the Potter had been angry at the ball nearly hitting Albus if it had hit any of the Slytherin team he would have been awarding Weasley man of the match.

"I better be going, I'm glad you're ok" Albus smiled before throwing the cloak back over himself.


	6. Chapter 5

The sun streamed the window on to Albus' face, he had forgotten to close the drapes of his bed. Throwing the covers off he surveyed the room everyone had gone. Albus though popular had not formed close bonds with his roommates due to the close bonds with his cousins. Leaving the dorm after throwing on the uniform. He saw Rose already sat at the table, she was sat crossed legged balancing a book and her lap while she nibbled at the toast from the table. Albus sat down next to her and stole a slice from her plate.

"Hey!" Rose looked up disgruntled and hit at his hand.

"Sorry!" Albus lifted his hands in surrender.

"SCORPIUS YOUR OKAY!" The Gryffindor's swung round at the outburst. Paisley Zabini had scrambled from the Slytherin table and wrapped her tiny arms around Scorpius. Paisley Zabini the youngest of the Zabini children. She looked much like her mother Pansy however with a slightly prettier face, everyone knew the crush she had on her older brother's best friend. Scorpius patted her on the back awkwardly and untangled himself from her vice like grip.

"Excited for the tournament announcement Lilli?" enquired Scorpius

Lillianna hesitated before replying "I think so, however if it is fair" she quirked her eyebrow and gestured at the Potter and Weasley hoard.

The hoard was at full brim, the has occupied a quarter of the Gryffindor table. James Potter was the loudest speaking at the top of his voice to Fred Weasley. "Tonight one of us will be champion Freddy-boy" slapping the other boy on the back. James was sat on the table with his feet rested on the seat this gave him a perfect view of the great hall around him.

James could see Rose and Albus talking, well Rose talking at Albus. Rose like her mother was a lovely person however could be overbearing at times. Albus was dutifully listening but his would shift occasionally across the room. James followed his eyes to where Scorpius Malfoy had sat down.

Scorpius was sat with his two Slytherin cohorts. James had expected and somewhat hoped for more trouble from the Malfoy heir but there was not. The other boys he couldn't remember their names but knew of the older brothers Zachary Zabini a Slytherin in his year and Levi Finnegan Gryffindor who he shared a dorm with. Finnegan was alright however brutish and had been known to bully his brother and friends on frequent occasion. The bullying had stopped for now due to the threats Lillianna had placed on the Gryffindor. Lillianna was sat a few places down from her cousin eating and talking with another Slytherin James couldn't name. Fancying Lillianna was a later occurrence that happened later 5th year, people who knew of his grandfather and grandmother were overjoyed, "a new James and Lily how exciting". Flitwick had nearly toppled off his great chair when it was whispered in his ear one morning at breakfast. But James didn't have an attraction to Lillianna because of her name, her colour of hair or some family guidance. Lillianna was simple looking with long dark hair and brown eyes. He had never noticed her before other than offhandedly in potions for past years of his schooling until one night.

It was late and he had come back from practising on the Quidditch pitch and spotted her she was sat in a corner with a shaking Gryffindor 1st year, the little girl had fallen down the stairs when a change had taken her off guard and started crying. Lillianna was using her wand to clean up the girl's hand and face. The girl had stopped and Lillianna sent her on her way reminding her to keep a firm hand on the rails and feel for the shakes in the steps. Once the girl had started to ascend the steps he could make out her face clearly. It was his little sister Lily who had been crying. James had speed up to catch Lillianna with intent to thank her but the first thing out of his mouth was "Why did one of **you** help one of **us** ". The Slytherin turned sharply round and furrowed her eyebrows. "Because when you mature Potter, you'll realise that house's do not matter" then turned on her heel and left. James stood for a moment as no one had called him on his behaviour before, his family had actively encouraged his pranking and mischievous behaviour as it reminded them of his grandfather or him and Fred being like his uncles. Even though negatively someone had noticed him as him and not the shadow of people long gone.


End file.
